Helly & Xigbar & Axel
by H am ii e
Summary: For you Helly


"Woah!" Helly shouted out in surprise as the alarming character was suddenly enlarged and screaming wildly out the countless speakers that were situated around the room. Without much thought, her fingers had clenched into the sleeve of Xigbar's shirt. There was a light shock on his expression, but it was quickly erased as a thoughtful smile took residence over his face. He tried to drag it off his face, but he found it impossible. His eyes were stuck on her, no matter how interesting the movie was sounding at that moment, and the smile was fading gradually as his eyes began to focus on her face with helpless conviction. His other hand unconsciously began to bring itself toward the hand on his sleeve.

"Wait, what did he say? Go back, go back!" Her question pierced the exterior of his delusion without an ounce of mercy. Xigbar turned towards the screen as it displayed a rapidly speaking male whose hands were moving wildly as he tried to explain the supernatural phenomenon which he had just seen, taking in the reluctant stares of his comrades. Surprisingly, Xigbar knew exactly what he had said and didn't feel much for reaching for the remote control.

"He said that the ghost was asking for his help." The balefulness in the older man's voice piqued Helly's attention.

"Are you getting bored by the movie? I don't really feel like watching this either, we should do something else." Her subtly considerate reply to his wordless complaint caused Xigbar's face to twist into an unfathomable expression. He didn't know how to reply to that. He himself would have chosen the beach and waves, but it was cold and getting the girl that he had fallen in love with sick would just end in troubling guilt. Xigbar's face settled into one of solemnity as he remembered how long he had been putting off that subject. The one in which he had found himself falling for Helly. Placing his face into his palm, he grit his teeth together as the girl's hands found his shoulder and began to shake him.

"What's wrong with you dork?" He felt her jump as a sudden high pitched scream came from the T.V. while his own heart lurched marginally, not from the noise, but from her touch.

"Just tired, Helly." He explained under his breath as he released his face and leaned back on the couch with closed eyes as if demonstrating his fatigue. There was a silence that followed; even the movie had been paused. The taller man was about to open his eyes when he felt something sweet and smooth against his lips. Quickly lifting his eyelids he looked down at his lips where a Hershey bar was being trying to find its way into his mouth. He looked forward and saw Helly's fingers loosely clamped on the chocolate.

"Get a sugar rush. I'll dump cold water on you if you fall asleep" Xigbar's eyes raised towards her face and paused. The flat line of his lips curved upwards as he let out a chuckle.

"You would, wouldn't you Helly?" Following his words, both of his hands wrapped themselves around the hand that held the sugar filled concoction and tugged it forward. A display of mild discernment flitted across the younger girl's eyes, but soon dissipated as she seemed to catch herself.

"Let go, creep." She mumbled as she began to tug her arms backwards.

"Wait." Xigbar murmured, fingers tightening on her hand as he slowly consumed the candy with content patience; there was muteness in the air as he reached the end of the bar and his lips were still moving, but on her fingers. His eyes looked upwards now into Helly's with an unfamiliar blaze that burned the words in the multi hair colored girl's throat with harsh abruptness.

"Helly…" Xigbar's lips released her fingers, but his hands still clamped onto her hand, as he gradually began to near his head towards Helly without a single rational thought in his mind as he began to whisper to her.

"Helly, you know I think I've fall--" The door suddenly burst open and those on the couch became blinded by the sudden light. Their eyes fought against the brightness to see who the character at the door was. They both released an exasperated and incredulous groan as a fiery red head became clear in their view.

"Hey everyone! Sorry to interrupt, I heard there was a party, so I decided to come!" There was a smirk that resided on his face, Xigbar wanted to whack it straight off his face with his surfboard. Axel had sidled his way next to Helly and had wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tugging her towards himself.

"Hey Helly, what a surprise to see you here." Axel's eyes drifted off towards Xigbar as he wiggled his eyebrows over her head.

"Get your arm off me degenerate" The redhead ignored her irritated grumble and instead pushed her into a sitting position and seated himself next to her.

"You're watching this movie? I've watched this, it's good. Why is it paused? Was Xigbar too scared maybe?" Axel laughed at his own joke, holding out his arm to pick up the remote and slamming his finger down on the play option.

"Woah, that's only ugly chick." He commented with a point at the figure that was chasing after the protagonist who had injured his leg falling off the balcony and was now sweating and crying out for help.

"Eugh, what a sissy, just give her a kick in the face for god's sake, how hard is that?" His mindless commentary was amusing Helly. She began to laugh and agree with the talkative carrot, which didn't show a single drop of shame at barging into the house without a single warning.

"Mind if I kick you in the face myself?" Xigbar growled quietly under his breath, taking his seat next to her so that Helly would be seated exactly in the middle. Without much thought he crossed his legs and set them on the table as he attempted to concentrate on the movie and block out the endless fountain of noise that spilled out of Axel's mouth. The clacking sound of Xigbar's teeth clamping shut was overrode by the redhead's voice. A hand shot out and covered the stick's mouth and it definitely didn't belong to Helly.

"Shut up for a second. I'm trying to listen to the movie." On his palm he felt slowly moving features, Axel was moving his lips against his skin, and they were rising as if he were positively beaming under his hand.

"Yah, seriously, shut the hell up." Helly surprisingly agreed as she pushed the arm that was now in her front of her face away so that she could have a clear view of the screen which had been ignored for countless minutes and now seemed to bask in the attention of all three viewers.

"Hey Helly, if you get scared you can hold onto me as tightly as you want." Axel offered as the scene shifted into one where they began to speak a different language with yellow colored text that existed as subtitles displayed themselves near the bottom of the screen.

"You mean it?" She questioned with a monotone voice, reaching out her fingers and clasping them tightly into his arm until the redhead flinched and let out a sound of pain.

"Augh! Are you sure you're a girl?" He whimpered as she released his now throbbing skin with a small laugh and grin.

"Are you sure you're a guy?" She retaliated with a dramatically done conspiracy like smile towards Xigbar who in turn scoffed and returned her clandestine grin with an arch of his eyebrow.

"Hey Xigbar, do you have any food? I'm hungry; I'm in a macaroni and cheese type of mood. You know the cheese in the Kraft Dinner sort is really cheesy and hey try mixing it with sausages, Italian sausages are nice, oh man now I really want some of th--" Axel's useless anecdote was interrupted by metal keys smacking him in the face followed by the ruffle of a ten dollar bill.

"Take my car and buy some you fool." The man with white hairs turned to look at Axel who was rushing out the door muttering some nonsense about his unstoppable craving for the cheesy product and was soon followed by a slam of the door. Releasing a sigh he relaxed onto the couch and grinned.

"None of the stores are open, hope he has fun with that."

"He'll find a way." Helly pointed out with an assured tone that made Xigbar wonder what she had experienced to place that indisputable truth in her voice. As if someone had scratched the record abruptly, the whole mood changed and Xigbar was soon pushing the girl backwards to lie on the couch and had his lips pressed against hers. Helly wasn't exactly weak, but even so the sturdy chest against hers nearly crushed her breath out of her lungs. The kiss was distracting her from her resistance, the way that he moved his lips so precisely against hers and the way they were beginning to travel down towards her neck seemingly calm now. A noise bubbled in her throat and came out in the sound of discomfort. Xigbar lifted his head suddenly, giving Helly the opportunity to reach her hand upwards and slap him straight across the face and gain her own leverage as she herself pushed him down without trouble. He didn't resist.

"What are you doing? Explain yourself." She demanded breathlessly. He didn't answer

"What were you doing you lecher?" She asked again shaking his shoulders now; he let her shake him for a while and then held onto her arms with his fingers to stop her.

"What do you think about me?" He asked her suddenly with an indecipherable expression on his seemingly tired face. Internally, he had realized what he had just done and noticed that there were no regrets in his actions. He had held back for so long that it had just suddenly come out in one burst.

"What? What does that have to do with any--?"

"How do you feel about me?" He interrupted with a steady expression as he tried to translate her features into an answer, but soon gave up as the silence continued and the blank palette of her face revealed nothing. Reaching upwards he coiled a piece of hair into his finger and pulled it downwards, her head came with it.

"Helly, I lo--" A voice rang down the hallway in front of the locked door.

"Hey! I got that macaroni and cheese, get the pots and pans ready we are making some Kraft dinner tonight!"

"Of all times.." Xigbar grumbled releasing her hair and beginning to shuffle under her. Helly realized that he was letting it go and suddenly clamped her fingers down into the leather of the couch.

"Finish what you were going to say." She demanded. Xigbar glanced at her and smiled holding out a hand pausing before it touched her face and instead brought it back to him.

"Maybe later, the time isn't right." He smiled at her and pushed her softly aside as her grip had loosened and went on his way to open the door. Helly watched as the two talked and the shock on Xigbar's face as he saw bagfuls of macaroni and cheese. Helly looked towards Xigbar now and nodded.

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
